Beyblade Legend of Awesomeness
Beyblade Legend Of Awesomeness is a brand bolckbuster season of beyblade history which comes after the season Beyblade Crystal LegendsThe new Episodes will be updated from April 22 on every Tuesday & Friday and sometimes on Sunday only on Beybbattle.Wikia.com. '---Note: Regular Episode schedule is changed from Monday, Tuesday & Thursday to Tuesday & Friday only----' 'Characters' Episode1:Search for the Phoenix Some where in an unknown place........ Sun-So is it time to take the bey,grandfather?What do you say? Grand father-Yes my son!Its time.But you must find it alone. Sun - Why?Grand father aren't you coming along with me? Grandfather-My job was to guide you my son!Not to come with you.But the reason is not that...... Sun-Then what? Grand father-Its time for my leave ,Bye son! Sun's grandfather dies. Sun-No! He climbs the mountain which his grandfather had shown before he died. Sun-I have finally made it.There it is-I am comin my bey.....Shadow. Sun obtains the bey. Sun -Because you were preserved under a volcano I will name you Delta Shadow. At a famous city.... there is a match going on. Zero- Yeah!!!! Woohoo!!!! I'm reaching the Semi-Finals!!!! Opponent- Hehehehe, but you won't be able to go to the finals without beating me !!!!! Zero- Lets see about it! Opponent- So here we go.... Zero- 3 Opponent- 2 Audience- 1 Zero & Opponent - LET IT RIP !!!!!!!!! -cling- -cling- Blader DJ- Zero Wins the match!!!!! So lets see the finals....it's Zero vs Ray!!!!! Ray- 3 Zero- 2 Audience- 1 Ray & Zero - LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!! -cling- -cling- Ray- Garstomp!! Special Move!! Take won dork!!! Zero- WHHHAAAATT!?!?!?!?!!? Ray- Hehehehe Zero- Grr... Pegasis!! Special Move !!!! Guardian Smash!!!!!! -BOOM- --BLAAMM-- -smoke- Blader DJ- Who's the winner?? Is it Zero or is it Ray? The winner is... Nobody!!!!! Audience- What??? Blader DJ- The Battle ended in a draw!!!!! Audience- Wow! The battle ends. And fire ray from the sun in sky comes straight to Delta Shadow. Sun-I am comin......father wait....i am coming. END. Episode 2 :What a Thing is happening! Zero- Hey Zeus, Yesterday night we saw some Crystals Drop out of the Sky and just vanish into the ground. I wonder what they are?/ Zeus- Yeah Zero, I think they might be Star fragments Zero- Star Fragments? Hmm...? I think i've heard of them before Zeus- Yes. It is what Legend Blader Gingka Hagane used to defeat the evil Nemesis 9 years ago. Zero- Coool!!! *Two star fragments had hit Zero and Legend's bey the previous night. Zeus- Hey.. I fell the air getting colder in front of us... Zero- Yeah... *Suddenly a Black Portal appears in front of them and swallows Zeus and vanishes Zero- NOO ZEUS!!!!! Zero-What would happen???Will he evr come back?What was that thing?I have to inform that to Shiji immediately! To be continued....... Episode3:Shiji Zero:Shiji i am here.Come out of your house.NOW! Shiji:Why? Zero:I need to talk. Shiji:Ok.Come inside.We will discuss here.Ok? Zero:Ok Shiji:Now sit down here and be calm and tell me whats happened? Zero:Zeus,Zeus.A black portal type something opened in the midst of a forest and galloped Zeus. Shiji:What!?!?!?!Ok,then we should take the help of Mai. Zero:Ok.Let's go. They went to their friend's house known as Mai.She was a mechanic who repaired beys. Mai:What's happened now? Zero describes it to Mai. Mai:Ok we should go now to search for Zeus.Lets go. As they went out they saw a big explosion beside them. They altogether ran there. In their way Ray also joined them. Sun:So this is a big city.I should find someone who deserves a fight for Delta Shadow M:V:C. Zero:What are you doing man? Zero sees that other's beys were broken badly. Zero:I will not forgive you.Never Ever. Episode4:Delta Shadow M:V:C Sun:So are you a blader.Then can you help me test this bey,Delta Shadow M:V:C Zero:I will not forgive you!I challenge you.My bey is Guardian Pegasus.Ready? Zero:3 2 1. Sun:Let it rip! Both launches their beys.At first pegasus begin's to lose but...... Zero:Pegasus full power and now for it go diving star crusher. Sun:Hmmmm......Not so good.You should be more powerful performing a sp move. Pegasus do no harm to Delta Shadow M:V:C!!! Zero:How is it possible?Anyway.Go now Pegasus!!!!Special Move Final Destruction Blast!!! Pegasus straightly smashes Delta Shadow!!! Zero:Yeah!!!!I won!!!I proved myself!! Sun:If you think the battle's over then you are wrong!!!The battle's just started!!! Zero:What!? Delta Shadow is still spinning on full speed!!! Sun:So you are not so powerful as I thought are you? Zero:But I don't get it. Sun:Release Special Move go Delta Shadow !Double Trouble! Zero:No!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- SMOKE--------------------------------- Delta shadow is still spinning but Guardian Pegasus has stopped!!!Pegasus lost!!! Zero:But it's not possible!?Is it? Episode 5:Clash of the Eagles!!!! Zero:But I don't get it!!! Sun takes back Delta Shadow and Zero sees that the fusion wheel of Guardian Pegasus is almost destroyed! Sun:So is there any blader left who can battle this bey Delta Shadow!! Shiji:Yeah there is!!!Go Freedom Eagle!!Let it Rip!! Sun:Let it Rip! Freedom Eagle and Delta Shadow clash and Freedom Eagle is being pushed back. Shiji:Ok you want to get your bey destyroyed huh?Then let's go!Special Move ETERNAL VICTORY WAVE!!! Sun:Bring it on! Eagle creates sonic waves and shockwaves, similar to Flame Libra T125ES. BOOM SMOKE!!!!!! Both the beys are spinning!!! Shiji:I expected that from you.Now it's time for the second one. Sun:The second one? Shiji:Go!!!!FIERCE EAGLE WING!!!! Sun:Argh!!!!Double Trouble! Both the beys clash and a huge explosion happens.Sun laughs! Episode 3:A new blader!!!! After the fierce battle,Sun wins again and tells them that he did not expected that much weak move after having seen that Pegasus lost to Delta Shadow M:V:C. Shiji:I also lost to this guy!I can't believe it! Sun:Ok,I am going!Nobody even deserves to battle my bey. Zero:What did you say? Sun:Why didn't you hear? Sun leaves without a word.But he stopped when he felt a bey coming straight toward him.When the bey came close,Sun launched Delta Shadow M:V:C.A huge explosion happens. A new blader appears and intoduces himself as Ryuga and introduced his bey as Meteo L Drago. Sun seemed to be shocked. Ryuga:Sun,so we met again at last.So can we decide it now? Sun:But you were supposed to be in..... Ryuga:Beyorigin Village?That's not the place where I belong.I am now taking special training from the Galaxy Tributes. Sun:But how can you.....Argh!!! Zero:I can't understand anything.Oh!!!! Sun launches Delta Shadow and Ryuga launches Meteo L drago. Sun:Special move:Double trouble!!! Ryuga:You believe in that move to take me down?HAHAHAHA!Special Move Dragon Emperor supreme flight! Another huge explosion happens.It was very huge. Sun:Oh no!!! Delta Shadow's move has been blocked by L drago. Ryuga laughs loudly and says that the move isn't so much effective at all. Ryuga:Now it's my turn to attack.Go now L drago!Ultimate destruction! Sun:No!!!!! Delta Shadow breaks and Sun is also injured by that move.Ryuta wins the battle and says that he is very weak. Gallery: